Brickizuelan Airlines
Brickizuelan Airlines is the national carrier of Brickizuela. Fleet Livery Brickizuelan Airlines 777-200 The Livery has a white top, a blue stripe, and a gray bottom and wing. The logo is a 1x2 digital brick viewed on end. This picture is a digital version of an actual aircraft with photo references and was created in MS Paint. History In 1945, Brick Leader International Airport opened; however there were no commercial services. To remedy this, the government funded the creation of this airline in 1950 and purchased a DC-3 from Californian Airlines. After Brickizuelan Airlines received its Air Operator Certificate in 1951, the airline started a route from Brick Leader International Airport to Los Angeles, via Panama and Mexico City. In 1952 they purchased 27 new aircraft, and opened 20 new destinations. Alaska Airlines moved to the jet age when it introduced a Convair CV-880 in 1961. Over time the airline grew, purchasing 20 707's in 1970 to replace it's aging fleet and replacing them with 737-600's in 1974. In 2014 they purchased 2 A380's for ultra-longhaul routes and plan to implement them soon, with options for 2 more and firm orders for 8. They also purchased 24 787-800's of which 4 are nearing completion. Destinations Brickizuela operates to 52 regional and international locations. Bold designate hubs. Personnel Brickizuelan Airlines started with 6 staff: a CEO, a pilot, a co-pilot, a stewardess, and two mechanics. This lasted until 1952 when more airplanes were bought and routes were added, and many more employees were hired, keeping the same arrangement, until 1960 when an engineer and a steward were added to the list. Right now, each flight can have up to 10 flight attendant/flight attendantesses and 2 pilots. The airline has a total of 1532 staff of which 250 are pilots, another 250 executive, and 750 flight attendants, and 532 mechanics or other staff. Bricks and More Bricks and More (BaM) is the loyalty program of Brickizuelan Airlines. Bricks and More is divided into three levels: Loyal Local, Frequent Flyer, and Grand Globetrotter. Each level has major bonuses. Passengers may sign up at www.brickizuelanairlines.brck/Bricks and More or on-board . After each flight, passengers are contacted with the amount of miles that they earned on that flight. Miles may be redeemed to purchase petrol in Shell stations, groceries in Tescos or Walmart, and upgrade or purchase flights or book a hotel or rental car. Notice: Miles expire three years after their earning. Loyal Local Local Loyal is the first level, and has the least bonuses. All members automatically start at this level. Bonuses include: *5% discount on mile purchases and flights *25% off of all on-board purchases including "On-Board TV" and snacks *Free upgrades to Premium Economy and 10% off all other upgrades *Free access to FlyersFlightManger, which allows passengers to book, cancel, re-schedule, upgrade, and check in any flight the passenger is on, or track any flight at all. *50% off membership in BrickLounge Frequent Flyer Frequent Flyer is the second level, and has more bonuses than Local Loyal but less than Grand Globetrotter. It takes 30,000 miles earned to attain this status. Bonuses incude: *10% discount on mile purchases and flights *50% off of all on-board purchases including "On-Board TV" and snacks *Free upgrades to Premium Economy, 75% off any Business Class upgrades, and 50% off all other upgrades *Free access to FlyersFlightManger, which allows passengers to book, cancel, re-schedule, upgrade, and check in any flight the passenger is on, or track any flight at all. *Access to any BrickLounge and 50% discount off StarAlliance Lounges *10% off petrol in any Shell petrol station. Grand Globetrotter *25% discount on mile purchases and flights *Free on-board purchases including "On-Board TV" and snacks *Free upgrades to any class *Free access to FlyersFlightManger, which allows passengers to book, cancel, re-schedule, upgrade, and check in any flight the passenger is on, or track any flight at all. *Access to any StarAlliance Lounge or BrickLounge *$200 dollar discount card for our Store Onboard Classes of Service Economy Economy is the most basic class, and is the cheapest. There are 3 variations: Economy Basic, Economy Flex, and Economy Premium. Economy Premium which has larger seats is more expensive than Economy Flex, which can be cancelled or re-scheduled at any time. It features comfortable leather seats, with double arm-rests, an AVOD system, and a blanket. Price: $1 per mile / $2 per mile / $3 per mile Business Business has even larger and wider seats, and are even more comfortable. It features an AVOD system, a duvet, and up to 50 degrees of recline and extra leg room. On single aisle aircraft the configuration is usually 2-2. On double aisle aircraft the configuration is usually 1-2-1. Price: $10 per mile Deluxe Deluxe class features fully lie-flat seats, and is the most comfortable. It features a large screen, a personal AVOD system, a duvet, blanket, and pillow, and curtains. It has a printed menu. Elite Elite is the most luxurious class, but is the most expensive, and is only available on flights longer than 6 hours. Every seat is a full suite, with a bed, an arm-chair, and a large screen. Double suites are twice the price and are made for couples. If a flight has this class, it is in a floor below the rest, basically in the cargo hold, but it does have large windows. There is a maximum of 2 suites on every flight. Price: $2800 or $5600 Food Brickizuelan Airlines provides food on all flights over 1 hour. On flights less than 2 hours, food may be purchased and a snack will be served. On flights longer than 2 hours, a meal with two or more choices is served and additional Kids Menu and Veggie Options are availible. On every aircraft larger than a 757 or A300, a snack bar with select wines, beers, juices, and snacks is available. Brickizuelan Airlines has a policy of providing organic, never-frozen, fresh food. For longer flights, a menu is provided. A basic menu with three meals is provided to Economy passengers. Larger menus, including deluxe desserts, and exquisite coffee or tea are available to Business, Deluxe, and elite passengers. Entertainment Brickizuelan Airlines provides entertainment on all aircraft, with AVOD screens, using our special program for watching movies, listening to music, or playing games. On flights lasting over 2 hours, free Wi-Fi is available. On select flights, Live-ATC is available. Flights are stocked with many newspapers and magazines available free of charge. Emergency Policy In all Brickizuelan Airlines aircraft, escape windows and doors are located throughout the aircraft, and every seat has a parachute, life jacket, and portable oxygen supply, which operates along with the drop-down masks. Every window may be smashed with a special tool which only operates with a special code announced by the pilot in the case of an emergency which requires the use of these exits and below 10,000 feet. In the case of a parachute emergency, the plane is set to fly straight and slow at about 8,000 feet, and all the doors and window exits are opened. After all passengers and crew members have exited, the pilot presses a Crash Plane remote-control button on his special parachute which will only operate if a sensor finds that all the doors are open. This will scan the terrain below for a suitable crashing location, and crashes it there. Cabin announcements are made in English, Spanish, and the main language at the Destination. Brickizuelan Airlines Cargo Brickizuelan Airlines Cargo is a subsidiary of Brickizuelan Airlines. It operates Cargo operations in Brickizuela and beyond.